


21

by palmfairy1122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dark Character, Dark Jeonghan, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Manipulative Joshua, Mystery, Romance, idk how to tag this fic its a bit dark but not really, jeongcheolsoo, jihancheol, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmfairy1122/pseuds/palmfairy1122
Summary: Mingyu felt like everything was lost, and everything was falling apart. He was desperate enough to believe the whispers from the underground about a dealer in a casino called Carat who can help him if he was willing to bet his everything. They called the dealer Dark Angel, and he was Mingyu's last and final hope.





	21

**Author's Note:**

> A little background on how to play blackjack: Dealer gives each player 2 cards, and gives himself two one face up, the other face down. All players get their turn betting / playing against the dealer. If the sum of your cards is closer to 21 than the dealer's without going over 21, you win. Simple game.

Mingyu squeezed himself onto the chair right beside the ethereal looking dealer who paid him no attention and continued fixing his deck.

"How much are you willing to bet?" the dealer sang to no one in particular and flattened the cards on the table in front of Mingyu.

Mingyu knew nothing about card games and had the worst luck in the world. But he knew about the dealer of underground casino Carat. The one they called Dark Angel. "You won't miss him," the strangers who whispered of the dealer told him. "You'll know immediately who he is."

Mingyu thought they were joking. Carat was huge. Two floors with high ceilings, a thousand guests and about hundreds of dealers. Although everything looked expensive, almost anyone can go inside since the owner was lenient. It thrived despite being illegal, and it was a famous place which can't be shut down by even the strongest powers of the government for reasons no one really knew but people whispered about. And for people like Mingyu, it was a haven of escape.

But not tonight.

Mingyu zeroed in on a gathering crowd as soon as he got inside. It was the most crowded table, and a lot of guests were making a fuss on playing next. The dealer was every bit as beautiful as the whispers said, maybe even more. He looked exquisite yet graceful, with soft eyes that can make gods beg for his place in Olympus. His eyes were as black as his hair, and he moved with fluid confidence that made him look like he was dancing.

Fortunately, Mingyu's size made it easy for him to look intimidating and important, and it didn't take him long to get a seat on the infamous dealer's table.

"How much-"

"Everything," Mingyu said, reciting the word the strangers told him. _Bet everything_ , they told him. "I'm willing to bet everything."

The dealer collected the cards with one swoop and looked up to gaze at Mingyu. His gaze lingered for a moment, and an unreadable expression formed. Mingyu froze.

"Sometimes your everything may not be enough, sir," the dealer said with a half-smile. "We need a specific amount. Bets on the table."

Guests on the semi-circle table began placing their chips on the designated place. Mingyu gritted his teeth, and placed half of the small pile his chips on his betting circle. The dealer looked amused.

"Everything, sir?" he said, and placed one then two cards face up in front of Mingyu. A seven of hearts, and a four of diamonds. He finished dealing the cards of the other players and himself. Two cards in front of him. A queen of spades face up, another face down.

The dealer went through the guests. Some guests tapped on the table, and some added chips on their bets. The dealer opened more cards. Mingyu watched in frustration. He didn't know how to play the game, but he had to get the favor of the dealer.

The dealer reached him for his turn to play, and Mingyu tapped the table in front of him.

The dealer gave him a 10 of clubs.

"Blackjack," the dealer said with a grin. The other players clapped, and Mingyu was given more chips on his table.

The game continued.

More cards were dealt. More tapping on the table. Some players left, others took their place. There was a waving of hands. There were words exchanged.

_"Double down."_

  _"Bust."_

_"Stand."_

_"Blackjack."_

More clapping. More chips won. Even more chips lost.

"Please," Mingyu said when the dealer was close to him. The dealer regarded him for a second, then continued with his work.

Mingyu was down to his last two chips. He almost lost all of them three games ago, but he won again, then lost again. And he still didn't know how to play.

"Jisoo."

The dealer smiled at the sound of the voice and turned to find another dealer behind him. He was a stark contrast of the Dark Angel. He was decorated in whites and golds, where the first dealer wore blacks and silvers. His gaze was sharp and piercing, and Mingyu almost cowered in his seat.

The Dark Angel resumed dealing his cards. "Yes, Jeonghan?"

"Your guest has been summoned," the one called Jeonghan said.

Jisoo nodded towards Mingyu, the most respectful the dealer treated him the whole night.

Mingyu did not understand what that meant, but he stood up and followed the blonde dealer away from the table, and another guest immediately took his place. He looked grudgingly at his seat one more time before losing the Dark Angel from his line of sight.

"Jisoo had been playing with you."

Jeonghan led him to a bar in the quieter area of the casino, where the crowd was thin and there were more couples loitering around. More whispers, hushed giggles and secrets. The scent of alcohol was also more prominent, as well as a specific lavender scent.

"Where- why… I thought someone called me?" Mingyu asked as he sat down.

"I did," the dealer, now acting bartender said. "Jisoo was playing with you, I had to pull you out of the game. He'll keep your chips for you, though. He won't be that low."

"I’m sorry,” Mingyu shook his head. “I’m not sure I understand."

"He's taken a special liking to you. He seemed like he wanted you to go home dry."

"Wait, the dealer was _cheating_?" Mingyu said. He'd heard of the Dark Angel helping people, but never cheating on them.

"He controls the game. Chooses which players win or lose. Not all the time, but most of the time," Jeonghan said. He prepared a glass in front of him, as well as some bottles with labels Mingyu couldn't see from where he was seated. "Why do you think people make it a sport to play with him?"

"I thought-"

"He does have some favorites," Jeonghan said, looking up from the drink he finished, and served it to Mingyu. "Rare favorites he helps. But rare. Very rare."

Mingyu deflated. "I thought-"

"Jisoo would teach you how to win against the best dealers of the casino? Maybe be kind enough to introduce you to some beauty? Hook you up with the higher ups? Pull some strings and get you a job?"

Mingyu took the drink and finished it in one swig.

"Why do you think he's called the Dark Angel?"

"This is wrong, this is all wrong. I've exchanged all the money I have for chips, and I barely have any left…"

Jeonghan served him another drink.

"I can't pay for this," Mingyu glared at him.

"It's on me."

Mingyu played with the glass. "Why?"

"You're on the other end of Jisoo's favorites. A favorite, but not quite," Jeonghan said with a small smile. "Another rare occurrence. If you're playing his game, you'll need an ally. Jisoo won't go down easily."

Mingyu shook his head. "I'm not playing any games any more. I'm done."

Jeonghan's piercing gaze was back, that Mingyu shrank in his seat. Something about how Jeonghan looked at him seemed like he could see through Mingyu's borrowed (stolen) suit, worn down leather shoes and fake ID. "Then don't let me catch you here again." Jeonghan took back the glass and disappeared behind the lights of the bar.

…

Mingyu was back three nights later. He managed to earn a few dollars from carrying sacks of cement at a construction site that needed boys his size and strength. He felt lucky with his job and hoped that he carried the same luck when he stepped inside Carat again.

He was back the next night, and the night after. He steered clear of the Dark Angel's table and made sure Jeonghan was nowhere near him. He couldn't understand how dealers can control the fun of his life like that, but he was not careless to misinterpret a threat.

Even out of Jisoo's table, Mingyu went home with little of his money left. Even less the nights after. But he couldn't stop. He just had to keep going. Maybe one night will be his big night. Maybe the next night would be better.

The following nights were better. He met a waiter called Wonwoo, who was quite a specimen. He maintained a respectful distance, but he served Mingyu a few free drinks, and told him his favorites.

 _Favorites._ A dangerous word in this place.

"I told you I shouldn't catch you here again."

Wonwoo nodded towards Jeonghan before taking his leave almost immediately without even looking back at Mingyu."What do you want?" Mingyu asked without looking away from the slot machine. He figured without dealers playing tricks on him, slot machines would give him a higher chance of winning. No such luck, however.

"How much do you have on you?" Jeonghan asked.

"Why the hell would you care?" Mingyu pulled down the lever. Three different figures. No return of the money he placed. He felt for his pockets for coins and found there was only one left. He clenched his jaw, before looking at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan was wearing the same uniform as Jisoo did when Mingyu first met the Dark Angel, it shocked Mingyu how almost identical the two could look. Except for their hair, and how they looked at their guests. While Jisoo looked welcoming and warm, Jeonghan looked frightening, like a prince who wouldn't hesitate to behead an annoying peasant.

"I'll teach you," Jeonghan said. "I'll teach how you to play Blackjack, but only so that you'll get your life straight."

Mingyu thought he misheard. "You'll teach me how to gamble."

"I'll teach you how to play the game right, so you'll see that gambling is not for good kids."

Mingyu smiled bitterly and turned his attention back to the machine. "I'm not even remotely good."

"How's your sister doing?"

Mingyu's hands paused before he pushed his last coin into the machine. Slowly, he turned to Jeonghan who still stood there with his ramrod posture and electrifying gaze. "What did you say?"

"Jisoo has been keeping tabs on you. I told you. You're his new favorite."

Mingyu breathed out exasperatedly. "I'm no one. I have nothing. I'm the most boring, most uninteresting person in the world. Why would any one of you take interest in my life? And my sister who has nothing to do with anything?"

"You also begged him your life, pleaded him to help you on your first night here. Spent almost three thousand dollars just to get his atte-"

"Three thousand?" Mingyu laughed. "I'm pretty sure I don't have that kind of money."

The smallest of smiles graced Jeonghan's face, and Mingyu saw that he could look warm and welcoming if he wanted to. But not for Mingyu. "How much did you think you won? And then lost again?"

"Three thousand?" Mingyu's hands grew cold. He won three thousand dollars? And he didn't even know? He could have walked away with three thousand dollars, and the fool in him did not even know?

"Could have gotten your sister started in middle school, or with a good tutor. What does she do now? Help your mom run a dying business?"

Mingyu rose to his full height and closed the gap between him and Jeonghan. Jeonghan didn't even blink.

"What do you know?" Mingyu said.

"Enough." Jeonghan almost looked bored. "Enough to know that you don't have a place here in Carat. Or if you do, you shouldn't waste everything here. Your family needs you."

Mingyu took a step back, suddenly afraid. "What does Jisoo want from me? Why do you know all this?"

"Jisoo does not want anything you can't offer," Jeonghan said with a shrug. "He would want a game. A game where he will not draw the cards, so the odds will be fair. A game of chance, and luck. Blackjack."

"If I win?"

"If you win, you win. Jisoo does play fair when he wants do. He would be kind enough to give you what you need, and even what you want. It's all just a game for him. But he wants you to bet everything. And if you lose, you'll spend your life with him breathing down your neck, like a slave."

Suddenly, the Dark Angel nickname made so much sense.

"I saw you take a liking to our Wonwoo," Jeonghan said, placing his hands behind his back. "If you want, I can get you a job here in Carat, just so you can avoid gambling your life away."

Mingyu couldn't help but feel suspicious of everything now, even the gorgeous Jeon Wonwoo he just met. "What's in it for you?"

Jeonghan smiled with his teeth, and he looked more than angelic, but he also felt cold and menacing. Like an angel called forth by heaven to judge the sinners. "Jisoo has to go down, one way or another, and I'd love to be on the front seat when he burns."

…

His shift in the casino was light. It opened at 1pm and closed at 3am, and he only had to work half the time. He carried drinks to guests and waited on the more important ones when they needed him. Mingyu liked the latter work better, because when he pleased the guests, they would be generous enough to give him extra on top of what he was already earning.

Working in Carat was not bad, Mingyu thought. It was even better than gambling in it. Though Mingyu did miss the rush he felt when he placed bets, and won or lost, the money he earned, and even the small stolen times he spent with Wonwoo was enough to make up for it.

He rarely saw Jeonghan and never Jisoo. He wondered what was between the two that made Jeonghan speak the words he said before. A rivalry? A bitter romance? They sounded civil that one time Mingyu heard them talk to each other, and there was not even enough tension for one to want the other's demise.  
Jeonghan kept his promise and taught Mingyu how to play Blackjack some mornings out of the casino. It was a simple game, Mingyu thought bitterly, but he couldn't seem to win even against Jeonghan.

"Don't worry. I rarely lose, anyway," Jeonghan told him, but it wasn't any kind of assurance.

Jeonghan also taught him a way to count the cards, to at least have some idea what cards can be drawn next, and some secrets only the dealers know. In Carat, dealers used 2 decks for Blackjack, but Jisoo used 2 and a half to confuse his players. Jisoo's table was special. It had a reflective surface only visible to the dealer so Jisoo knew what card he was holding even before he dealt them.

"Why?" Mingyu couldn't help asking.

"Questions like that in Carat can get you fired, or worse," Jeonghan said as he fixed the deck. "But Jisoo and Seungcheol are close friends. Jisoo can do anything he wanted in Carat."

Choi Seungcheol, the owner of Carat. And something told Mingyu he was the missing piece to Jeonghan and Jisoo's little rift. The way Jeonghan called him was hint enough. Shouldn't an employee call his employer with more respect? _Seungcheol_ sounded intimate from Jeonghan's lips.  
Mingyu was not brave enough to ask more.

…

Mingyu worked the next months in Carat without much of a spectacle. Nothing interesting happened that was Jisoo or Jeonghan-related, at least. The rest was colorful. He worked more hours to earn more. There was never a night where a guest wouldn't try to flirt with him, and he would return their affection with respectful assistance as their waiter. They were always kind enough to tip him more than what he expected.

 _Who needs gambling?_ Mingyu thought.

Wonwoo made every night even more beautiful. Their relationship progressed slowly in Carat, but they had been meeting outside the casino, and were continuing to be a bond that could promise a lifetime. Mingyu could only hope.

Mingyu also hoped that Jisoo lost interest in him. There was no chance Mingyu could win against someone as cunning as him in any kind of card game. He was also loving the life he was living because of Carat. He managed to send his sister to school, and help his mom prop up the business. Mingyu moved into a more comfortable dorm, and although he still can't afford to buy a place of his own, there was a future that was waiting for him that was brighter than he initially thought.

Thanks to Jeonghan, he supposed.

But if Jisoo was waiting for this, Mingyu could lose all of it.

…

They were closing up that morning, and Mingyu was going out drinking with Wonwoo before going home when Jeonghan called him.

"Boss wants to see you," he said.

Mingyu told Wonwoo to go ahead of him and followed Jeonghan who did not bother waiting for him.

"What's up?" Mingyu asked when he caught up.

Jeonghan was wearing his white and gold uniform, the same one he wore on the day they first met, and it reflected the lights wherever they walked. Jeonghan looked annoyed. "Don't ask me," he said, and said nothing else.

What could Choi Seungcheol possibly want from him?

They rode the elevator to a floor down and walked through a hall of rooms that kept different things needed by the casino. At the end of it were double doors that opened to, Mingyu thought, the boss's office.

Jeonghan didn’t even pause to admire the decorations. He opened the door without knocking and closed it when they got inside.

Mingyu forced himself not to gasp. If Carat was elegant in its best nights, the office looked even grander. The ceiling was still high (how do they keep doing that?) even a floor below the main grounds with a chandelier hanging in the middle like an insult to its visitors. Tall windows opened up to nothing but mirrors, reflecting the room endlessly into infinity. The carpet was red like blood, but it made the little room look spacious, and the gold of the walls pop.

There was a huge table in front of them, the boss's table, probably, and two other people in the room.

Jisoo, still in his black uniform, was admiring the paintings on the wall at their side, and Seungcheol, Mingyu supposed he was Seungcheol, was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the table. His black hair was swept back, and his suit looked too expensive even for Carat.

"This is Mingyu?" Seungcheol asked.

"Cute, isn't he?" Jisoo said, walking to the center of the room. "I can see why Jeonghan likes you."

This was the first time Mingyu ever saw Jeonghan this tensed. His face remained cold, but Mingyu can feel his hands shake beside his own.

Jisoo walked up to Mingyu as if to size up the waiter. "I still wonder how Jeonghan picks his favorites. The last one looks nothing like you. What was his name again? The music producer?"

"Jihoon," Seungcheol said.

Beside him, Mingyu felt Jeonghan make a fist, before relaxing.

"And the singer before him?" Jisoo asked, taking a step away from Mingyu as if to survey him from a distance.

"He was a choreographer. Kwon Soonyoung," Seungcheol said. "The singer was the first one."

Jisoo directed his attention to Jeonghan and smiled. "Oh yes. I remember that one. Jeonghan's first favorite. Lee Seokmin."

Jisoo went up to touch Jeonghan's cheek. "You made this one too easy for me, Angel. I should thank you." Then, the most bizarre thing happened. Jisoo kissed Jeonghan full on the lips, the former pulling the latter closer by the back of his neck. Jisoo pulled back and winked at Jeonghan before walking towards the table and sitting on the chair behind it.

On the boss's chair.

"I'm sure you've been briefed," Jisoo said, calling Mingyu over with a wave of his hand. "You have a reliable informant. 90% of what he tells you are lies."

"I'm sorry?" Mingyu felt his lips form the words as he looked at Jeonghan, who started to walk to the table.

"The 10% is his name, probably. I do hope you know his name is Jeonghan," Jisoo said, as he pulled out two new decks of cards from his drawer.

"And that you cheat and you have a special table," Seungcheol said with a laugh.

"Well, he was the one who taught me all of that," Jisoo said. "Come on, come on. We don't have all day."

Mingyu was still standing at the center of the room from when they entered, not understanding what was happening.

"Deal us, Dark Angel, while we tell your favorite your real story," Jisoo said and offered Jeonghan the decks.

Mingyu looked at Jeonghan who only laid the cards on the table, his fingers quick and accurate.

Mingyu shook his head as he walked forward. "You're…"

"Hong Jisoo," Jisoo said, not bothering looking up to find out he wasn't the one Mingyu was talking to. "Owner of Carat. I deal cards when I feel like it, too. It's too much fun," he said with a cat-like smile that Mingyu learned quickly to be wary of. "This is Seungcheol. I'm sure you've heard all the wrong things about him."

"Investor," Seungcheol said. "Jeonghan's closest friend."

"But-" Mingyu started, supporting himself on the table. He felt lightheaded.

"Jeonghan said Jisoo and I are close," Seungcheol said with a wry smile. "He always says that, sometimes I get hurt. Jisoo is a business partner, but I only met him because of Jeonghan."

Jeonghan's eyes remained on the cards he was endlessly shuffling. He had cut the deck a million times already, Mingyu won't be surprised if they retained their original arrangement from before the deck was opened.

"There was something between us, if you're wondering," Seungcheol said, and that was the only time Jeonghan's hands shook. "Was. I wonder, Dark Angel," Seungcheol said, peering at Jeonghan, who was moving steadily again. "I still wonder where your heart lies."

Jisoo's hand immediately made a wall between Jeonghan and Seungcheol. "Boundaries, Mr. Choi. You're in my property, and I'm being kind because you are my Angel's guest. But he. Is. Mine."

There was an edge in Jisoo's voice. A hunger. He believed that with all his heart, that Jeonghan was his. But all the time Mingyu knew Jeonghan, he was sure he cannot be tied down by anything. He was too much of a spirit, a strength to be pushed down.

"Has everything sank in yet?" Jisoo asked, looking up at Mingyu, who must have looked lost.

Mingyu's head was still spinning. The Dark Angel was Jeonghan all along? Jeonghan was the one picking favorites? And Mingyu was not the only one. Mingyu was not the first one Jeonghan offered up for Hong Jisoo to play with.

It sank it all right. It sank in all the wrong places. Mingyu wanted to yell at Jeonghan. To scream at him for making him believe that there was something better in life for him. For giving him everything he needed in life, even some things he wanted, only to have him take it away. What kind of monster were these people to toy around other people's lives like this?

Mingyu seethed as he looked at Jeonghan who stared back at him the same way he always did. Cold. Unreadable. Calculating.

_Calculating._

In all his glory, the Dark Angel had been reduced to a cards dealer in the basement office of Carat under the ownership of Hong Jisoo.

 _That… can't be right_ , Mingyu thought. He felt his anger leaving him quickly as he watched Jeonghan riffle the cards again.

"There are others like me?" Mingyu asked.

Jisoo tilted his head. "You mean Angel's favorites? Yes, of course. A lot of others. I'm sure he still tabs on them as he did with you when you first came here."

"He-," Mingyu stopped himself.

"He said I was the one keeping tabs on you. He does that, doesn't he?" Jisoo said, folding his hands together. "How is Mr. Lee Jihoon, Jeonghan?"

"He's a part of a small production company. Low on funds. They won't last very long," Jeonghan said.

Jisoo smiled at him. "If he'd played the game, he would have had a chance. And Kwon Soonyoung?"

_If he played the game?_

"A freelance choreographer. He's never paid enough for his services."

Jisoo tapped his fingers on the table like an impatient dance. "He should have stayed in Carat. He could have lead a better life, don't you think?"

"And the singer?" Mingyu couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Seokmin has a concert in London tomorrow," Jeonghan said, placing the shuffled deck in the middle of the table. Jisoo cut it into three separate piles, and Seungcheol reached over to place them over each other. "It's the final leg of his Europe tour, and he will go home to Korea in a few weeks. He sings as part of his work here in Carat. Jisoo manages his schedules."

"He was also the only other one to play this game," Jisoo said. "You're the second one, Kim Mingyu. You should be honored. Angel thinks you're worthy to test your luck against me."

 _Jeonghan was gambling_ , Mingyu realized. He was playing against Jisoo, and he was betting on Mingyu to win.

Mingyu felt his hand twitch, as his mind processed this information.

Jeonghan never lost in Blackjack, since his luck was unparalleled. Mingyu watched him play other games, and gamble his everything, and he never lost. But Jeonghan mentioned that he had lost. He rarely lost, but he must have. He must have once.

To Hong Jisoo.

How can someone like Kim Mingyu win against him?

"Sit," Jisoo ordered, and Mingyu obeyed. "I'm sure Yoon Jeonghan taught you the game. Taught you how to count the cards. Taught you the little things and the big things he taught me, too."

"Jeonghan told me you played fair," Mingyu said, forcing his voice not to shake. "I hope he did not lie about that."

Jisoo's smile widened. "Oh, he cannot lie about that. I do love playing fair on this table."

_And if you lose, you'll spend your life with him breathing down your neck, like a slave._

Mingyu was not just playing for his life. He was playing for the singer, the music producer, and the choreographer. There must be others. Wonwoo? The friendly guards Junhui and Minghao? The youngest waiter Chan? How many more were played by Hong Jisoo and now were trying to be saved by Jeonghan?

But above everything else, Mingyu was also playing for the Dark Angel himself.

"He would have told you the rules of my game," Jisoo said. "And you had an idea when you first walked into my palace. How much are you willing to bet, sir?" Jisoo said with a smile so warm, you would mistake him for a friendly dealer who would help you with one or two games on his table.

Jeonghan laid the cards flat in front of them.

Mingyu recited the word in his head, not daring to say it out loud.

_Everything._

"Bets on the table," Jeonghan said, and placed the deck of cards on his side.

"You told me that betting everything sometimes may not be enough," Mingyu said told Jisoo.

Jisoo hummed. "Did I?"

"I bet him," Mingyu nodded his head, and Jisoo followed his eyes towards the cards dealer.

"I beg your pardon?" Jisoo asked, directing a confused look towards Mingyu.

Mingyu could have sworn he saw Jeonghan smile at him for a split second. Almost half a laughter.

"If I win," Mingyu said, encouraged. "You will give Jeonghan his freedom, along with all his favorites that came before me."

That caught Jisoo by surprise. "You can ask for anything in the world. A good life for your family. A secured future for your sister. And you ask for his freedom?"

Mingyu paused. Jisoo was right. That was a stupid idea.

But he didn't take his words back. "That means even if I lose, you can't touch my family."

Jisoo leaned back on his chair. "Then what kind of game is it for me, if you don't bet everything?"

What can Mingyu offer, if not everything? Mingyu can feel his hands starting to sweat. He was not nearly as smart or as manipulative as Jeonghan in these kinds of games. If he can't offer everything, then his initial wit and bravery had nothing to show.

"Pardon me for interrupting, Jisoo," Jeonghan said, leaning over to almost whisper to Jisoo. "But the boy has offered me my freedom, then I'm willing to offer something he can't."

Jisoo's eyes darkened, as if he already knew what Jeonghan had in mind.

"My wholehearted devotion."

Jisoo glared at Mingyu, looking agitated, and almost angry, the first time Mingyu saw him without his usual grace and control. Then he looked at Jeonghan with that same possessive hunger when he spoke about his angel.

"What about you, Seungcheol?" Jisoo asked, forcing his gaze towards their other guest. "Do you have something to say about that?"

Mingyu almost forgot about Choi Seungcheol. But then he looked at the investor and saw that he should have something to say. After all, he was the one Jeonghan loved.

"Jeonghan's freedom is more than enough for me," Seungcheol said. "And I'm willing to put my shares and the protection of Carat at stake."

Jisoo sighed. "So many unsatisfied guests." He glared at Jeonghan before leaning forward again. "That means if I win, not only do I get my Angel's heart, I also will have the government at my fingertips, and Choi Seungcheol's wealth."

 _Choi Seungcheol._ Choi Seungcheol was Carat's inside man in the government. The reason why they can't pin Carat down. They were protected by the government from the inside.

"What an interesting game this is," Jisoo said, his cat smile returning.

Mingyu shrank, his fear possessing his being. _How can they possibly win against Hong Jisoo?_

Jeonghan dealt their cards.

For Seungcheol, a nine of hearts and a three of diamonds.

For Mingyu, a two and seven of spades.

For Jisoo, a King of diamonds, and an eight of clubs.

For Jeonghan, a three of hearts, face up.

Jisoo laughed. He took Jeonghan's hand before he could deal his last card and pulled him closer to Jisoo to whisper to him. Jeonghan's expression did not change, but Mingyu could see Seungcheol's expression turn sour.

"Mingyu can be called Knight when he works here. I won't fire you," Jisoo smiled at Mingyu. "But you and Angel can work with each other like this. The Dark Angel and the Knight. Dreamy, dreamy."

Jisoo let go of Jeonghan, and Jeonghan placed the card face down.

…

Mingyu was frowning at his empty table. The night was deepening, and he was still alone. A sweet voice echoed throughout the halls since the regular singer was back to his job. The song was beautiful, but it was not enough to comfort Mingyu.

"It happens," Wonwoo told him as he passed by. "And it's your first week. Most of our guests are regulars. They already have their favorite dealers."  
Mingyu was still frowning at the table.

Wonwoo laughed. "If you keep looking like that, no one would really want to play with you."

"No one's playing with me now, what's the difference?"

"I take it back. Keep looking like that. You look like a cute idiot."

Wonwoo ducked and disappeared laughing into the crowd before Mingyu can snatch a glass of drink from him.

Mingyu sighed loudly.

"Bored at work?"

Mingyu jumped at the sound of Jeonghan's voice. He turned to find Jeonghan sitting by his table, a glass of colorless liquid in hand. Mingyu made a mental note to learn liquid names in the near future.

"You're not in uniform," Mingyu noticed.

"I'm off duty," Jeonghan took a breath. "Boss wants companionship."

Mingyu gave him a sorry smile. "Things are working out?"

"Better than they could," Jeonghan said. "Speak of the devil."

Seungcheol emerged from the crowd and walked directly into Jeonghan's arms.

"I finally got the bastard a good seat to Maldives. Damn, Jisoo is picky," Seungcheol told Jeonghan's shoulder. "When he said co-ownership, I thought he'd treat me with mutual respect. Not like a personal assistant."

"Charming, isn't he?" Jeonghan smiled warmly, and Mingyu felt vindicated. Jeonghan can be warm and welcoming when he wanted to. "Never really got around to thank you," he told Mingyu. "Though I must say, it was just a miscalculation on my part."

Mingyu raised a brow.

Jeonghan laughed. "I was supposed to fire you before he could call you to play. Like I did with Jihoon and Soonyoung. To save you from playing Jisoo's game."

Mingyu let out a deep breath that sounded somewhere in between a cough and a choke.

"So… you didn't think I was worthy to test my luck against Jisoo?"

"What? No!" Jeonghan looked like that was the worst idea anyone could have. Mingyu agreed. "You have the worst luck in the world. But I still thought you were still worth betting on. You have some guts. And some brains, too."

Mingyu pouted. "You think so lowly of me."

Seungcheol laughed, still not letting go Jeonghan that Mingyu had to wonder, how long were the two separated from each other? "He thinks lowly of anyone who's not him, don't worry."

"Which reminds me," Jeonghan said, pushing Seungcheol to sit beside him, not on him. "I have to change your application papers. You're turning 21 next week."

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan but he didn't look surprised. "You falsified his forms?"

"How else can I get him in the job?" Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a pointed look. "Maybe that's why he got so lucky suddenly."

"I don't get it," Mingyu said, leaning on the table.

"Blackjack," Jeonghan grinned, "Is also called 21."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt from KPOPAnanas on twitter:  
> Jeonghan, a dealer in an illegal underground casino, tries to save Mingyu from becoming addicted to gambling because he seems like a good kid
> 
> I've always wanted to respond to the Ananas prompts, since there are a thousand of them (go check them out and be inspired!!!), but I was never sure if I could give them justice. I'm not even fairly satisfied with this one. It seems monotonous, and too filled with narration. And it's not even romance haha, but I actually love writing stories with romance as only a subgenre. What do you guys think? Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
